real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
War Machine
War Machine'' ('''born '''Jonathan Paul Koppenhaver '''on November 30th, 1981) is an American mixed martial artist and former pornographic actor. He legally changed his name to War Machine in 2008 after a dispute with TNA Wrestling over the nickname, who appearently belong to Terry Gerin, A.K.A ''Rhyno. In 2017, he was sentenced 36 years to life for the 2014 brutal assault on his ex-girlfriend, porn star Christine Mackinday (Christy Mack) and her friend Corey Thomas. Criminal Career Multiple Offenses Machine has been arrested and convicted numerous times for violent offences. On September 2nd, 2007, Koppenhaver was found guilty of striking a Las Vegas man in the face and choking him unconscious during a parking lot scuffle. In February of 2008, he was sentenced to three years of probation and 30 days of community service, avoiding the possible felony charge and accompanying prison time. On February 22nd, 2008, Koppenhaver pleaded guilty to a misdemeanor charge of assault and battery, and was fine and sentenced to probation. In August of 2010, War Machine was sentenced to one year in the county jail for a felony assault conviction stemming from a fight at a Point Loma bar earlier in the year, as well as an additional fight at a Pacific Beach bar. He was imprisoned in the San Diego's George Bailey Detention Facility and served time in administrative segregation. After going to jail, Machine maintained his Twitter account as well as a blog documenting his time in jail. In this blog, he stated that he believes "The oppression of MEN is worse than oppression of Jews in Nazi Germany, worse than the slavery of blacks in early America... I'm not exaggerating either." Machine also described how he was sent into administrative segregation due to jail policy violations but decided to voluntarily remain there until the end of his sentence. Machine was released from incarceration on July 15, 2011. On February 1st, 2012, it was announced via Machine's Twitter that he will be serving another year of jail time, due to preceding events. He was released on October 29th, 2012. Attempted Murder of His Ex-girlfriend and Her Friend On August 8th, 2014, it was reported that pornographic actress Christy Mack (born '''Christine Mackinday) and her friend, Corey Thomas, were assaulted in her Las Vegas home, allegedly by War Machine, and taken to the hospital where it was found that Mack suffered from 18 broken bones, a broken nose, missing teeth, a fractured rib and a ruptured liver. He also attempted to rape her. The Las Vegas Police have named Machine as the "prime suspect" for the alleged assault. On August 15th, he was arrested in Simi Valley, California in his hotel room and was returned to Las Vegas to be processed and hearing. Las Vegas Justice of the Peace Melanie Andress-Tobiasson ordered the former MMA fighter held without bail pending a preliminary hearing Oct. 17th. The day before his hearing, he was put on suicide watch due to the fact that he tried to strangle himself with bed linen. He had a suicide note beside him. Machine is now being held in High Desert State Prison with his trial, originally scheduled for September 2015, postponed to summer 2016 Guilty Verdict and Final Sentencing On March 20, 2017, Jonathan was found guilty of 29 felony counts, all stemming from attacks against Mack and the male friend, Corey Thomas. On June 5, 2017, War Machine, formerly known as Jon Koppenhaver, has been handed down a 36-year to life prison sentence for his brutal assault on ex-girlfriend Christy Mack and her then-boyfriend, Corey Thomas. Machine will not be eligible for parole for 36 years, which will make him 71 before he can explore the possibility of an early release. Gallery war-mack.jpg|Posing with his ex-girlfriend Christy Mack, who he abused. mma15n-1-web.jpg|Corey Thomas, Christy's then-boyfriend and War Machine's other victim in his 2014 attack. Court Videos MMA Fighter War Machine LAUGHS In Court as PORN STAR Girlfriend Describes How He BEAT and|Laughing in Court. MMA Fighter "WAR MACHINE"...SMILES As He's Found GUILTY For Beating & Raping PORN STAR Girlfriend|Smiling as he is found guilty. Category:List Category:Athletic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cowards Category:Fugitives Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Pimps Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Envious Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Dimwits Category:Misogynists Category:Suicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Modern Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Artistic Category:Thugs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Barbarians Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Rapists Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Stalker Category:Paranoid Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Torturer Category:Perverts Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyer of Innocence